Episode 9020 (24th October 2016)
Plot David keeps his cool at the sight of Kylie's killer. The jury find Clayton guilty of murder, to David's surprise and Gail's relief. Steve tells Peter to ignore what Michelle said - it's his pub too. Robert goes to tell the Windasses why David was speeding but bottles it and passes on his best wishes instead. With Kirk's encouragement, Liam asks if he can stay with Aidan and Eva tonight. An uncomfortable Aidan is forced to agree. Sinead and Alya struggle to operate the embroidery machine. Johnny considers the whole venture a waste of time and money. Kevin thinks it's an injustice that David walked away from the crash without a scratch and that he should be put away for what he did to Anna. He confronts him as soon as he returns from court. The Platts defend David as he's admitted responsibility to the police. Kevin thinks they're hiding something. Robert invites Michelle into the bistro for a coffee only for her to walk out when he dismisses her complaints about Peter as trivial. Michelle grudgingly lets Peter stay for a couple of nights. David finally burns the blood-stained jacket he was wearing when Kylie died. Gail is pleased that he's starting to move on. Liz admits to Michelle that Amy knows she's pregnant. Michelle feels like she has no control of her life. Peter visits Ken and offers to leave if that's what he wants. With difficulty, Ken asks him to stay. Eva sends a picture of Aidan reading to Liam to Maria, not realising that Aidan is hating every minute of it. Gail tells Sarah to give Gary a wide berth for her family's sake. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Macca - Gareth Berliner *Clerk - John Howarth *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Anna's and Ken's rooms and corridor *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom Notes *The foreman of the jury is uncredited, although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy tells Simon that Peter caused Ken's stroke; the verdict of Clayton's trial is announced; and Liz admits to a furious Michelle that she told Amy about her pregnancy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,960,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes